


Mass Effect Next:  Gil

by Lee80



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee80/pseuds/Lee80
Summary: The Gil romance in ME:A was very problematic for many people, and I really wanted to use this as a way to fix a lot of the issues at least for myself.  This is mostly serious, but there are some inside jokes that may not appeal to everyone.





	Mass Effect Next:  Gil

Meridan saved, the Archon gone. Life in Andromeda was free to go on in peace for a time. 

Scott Ryder recently fell in love with the engineer of his ship-Gil Brodie. Things started off bumpy-Gil came with baggage. The baggage called herself Jill. 

“I know you say it didn't offend you, but saying you aren't doing your duty as a man- was in our history used to tear into gay men in a very harmful way. It really upsets me Gil.” Scott said.

“I guess I never really thought about it. I mean it was just a joke, right?” Gil asked.

“How can it be a joke, when she's actively trying to pressure you into fathering her child? It is much more like emotional blackmail mixed with homophobia.” Scott stated.

“Shit, I don't know. Maybe I should talk to her about it. I can see it upset you. You okay?” He asked concerned.

“I'm okay-I just don't think Jill and I are going to be close anytime soon-if ever.” Scott mused looking off into the stars. The view from his cabin was quite nice. 

Scott was right. Jill and him never became friends. When they met she was pleasant, but didn't stick around long enough to feel like a real person even. Her work kept her busy, and that was just fine for Scott. When she suddenly asked him to help Gil father their child in some kind of third wheel parent-Scott never found anything in his life more ridiculous. They had only talked once, and that was less then 3 minutes of conversation. No way in hell was he going to father a child with a stranger. 

Gil seemed relieved that he finally had a solid reason to tell Jill no. He never even considered being a father till Jill decided it was his role in life. “Start making babies” as if there was even enough food to feed the mouths already around. Scott had words with the people in charge at the nexus. There was promise to reign Jill in, as she was overstepping her bounds. There had in fact been several complaints. 

Gil sometimes went on about being uncles to her child-that she had with some random donor, but Scott was certain that would not be an issue for long. As the days went on, and Gil grew more healthy from being away from her influence-it was becoming more and more clear that he was losing interest in his bff. She was replaced with combat training with Scott-shopping trips with Suvi and Vetra-sometimes Sarah too, and passionate nights at home with his lover. 

Vetra and Sarah had started dating recently. Scott was happy his sister had found someone. It had been a rough start for his sister in Andromeda. She had been in a coma for weeks, and wasn't even able to properly grieve their father till recently. Then to be kidnapped by that bastard Archon-Scott worried about her a lot. 

Vetra was good for her though. She was careful, and made sure she felt safe. Sarah had confided that Vetra had to hold her when she'd awaken from a nightmare screaming at least a couple times. The therapy sessions helped of course, but having someone real and solid like Vetra helped turn the tides.

Gil had moved into Scott's cabin already at this point, but the two of them knew eventually they'd need to pick out a homestead. Gil suggested Padromos, but Scott liked the idea of settling on Ryder-1 once the colony was finished there. He has lost his dad there, but still the ideal of settling on the planet originally planed for human colonization felt right to him. Gil teased that it would be awkward to live on a planet named after his boyfriend. 

It would take time to make the final choice-who knows maybe their home was waiting to be discovered. The galaxy was big place after all. 

Gil and Scott made plans to have dinner on Aya. The planet was beautiful. Even with the planets all coming back to life rapidly-Aya was still one of the most lush and inviting-if you don't mind dodging the scourge on the trip into town. 

They sat a table outdoors overlooking a waterfall. Gil and Scott held hands on table gazing dreamily into each others eyes while waiting on their meals to arrive. 

“It's about time we got around to this.” Gil said.

“I know, I was starting to think I'd never get you off the ship.” Scott laughed. 

“Not my fault I had to ward off Kallo from undoing every upgrade I installed. It's a full time job watching out for him!” 

“I thought you two worked things out?” Scott said worried.

“It's fine now sure, but before it was like a secret war was being wagged on the tempest. I was winning by the way!” Gil bragged.

“You always do!” 

Scott remembered their first date on the Nexus where they played cards. Sam, Scott's artificial intelligence assistant, offered to help him cheat-but Scott decided to play fair. He didn't mind losing when winning made Gil so happy. 

“Only at poker, and apparently now at love!” Gil said and gave Scott a kiss. 

Scott and he ate a nice meal before heading back to the tempest. They were the first to make it back, and most of the ship was still on shore leave. It was easy to make it quietly back to their room for alone time. 

“I need you to make love to me.” Scott whispered into Gil's ear.

“Well then, good, cause I have a powerful need myself!” Gil pushed Scott against the wall and kissed him forcefully on the lips. 

Scott moaned out and as he did Gil's tongue darted into his mouth. The tongues touched and it was like a magical dance began. Scott unbutton his pants as the they were far too tight to leave on at this point. Gil broke the kiss and pulled Scott's shirt over his head. 

“You are way too over dressed!” Scott said.

“Hey at least I left my gloves off tonight. I had no idea keeping them on was such a buzz killer!” He laughed. 

“Well, as long as you know to remove them when the time is right-it works for me either way!” 

Moments latter they were both nude and rolling around on the bed. Scott hard cock pressed against Gil's. Both of their foreskins were already pulled back from the friction and excitement. Their heads silky moist from the precum. The gentle gliding between them would be enough to drive them over the edge if they weren't careful.

“Damn, I think you better slow down, Hero.” Gil said.

“Sorry, you just make me so hot!” Scott moaned into Gil's ear. He licked the lobe softly. 

“You know that drives me wild! No fair!” Gil rolled Scott over so he was on top, and then flipped Scott so he was laying face down.

“You need to get me ready!” Scott moaned and bit into the pillow as he felt Gil licking a trail down his lower back. 

“I can do that!” Gil said as his tongue found it's target.

Scott moaned out as Gil's tongue licked carefully at the Scott's hole. After it was good and wet he inserted 1 finger, then 2. Scott was beyond words at this point and could barely grunt approval. Gil didn't need words, he knew what to do.

“I think your ready!” Gil said before he pushed in the head of his cock. 

“yes!” Scott managed. He was still laying on the bed, but he threw the pillow to the side. The cabin was sound proof. No need to stifle the noise. 

Scott was not content with the position though, so he motioned Gil in grunts and subtle movements-that his lover understood. He pulled out and helped Scott to roll over. He placed another pillow under his hips to elevate him slightly for easier entry. Missionary was Scott's favorite position. He loved it cause Gil could kiss him while making love to him. 

With every few thrusts Gil would bend down to kiss Scott's lips and their tongues would make their own brand of love. It was hard to breath with things so intense though, so the kissing would be interpreted often in order to keep the rhythm of thrusting. Gil's balls tightened as Scott stroked his own dick faster. Before long the two were both pushing over the edge-Gil's cock exploding into Scott's ass-and Scott onto Gil's belly and his own chest and face. 

“I think we better hit the shower.” Gil said laughing.

“Okay, but you may have to carry me. I can't move my legs” Scott grunted a bit as Gil pulled out of him and helped Scott to rest his legs on the bed. 

After resting a while they managed to make it to the newly installed shower in Scott's cabin. He still shook his head that the cabin had no shower before. What the hell was the salarians thinking only putting one shower in the whole ship?

The next week would be long for Scott and Gil. He had to make a public appearance for the Nexus grand opening as full functionality was finally restored. There was also still the occasional Kett forces to drive off now and again. Though they were mostly pockets of the original force abandoned after the withdraw. They were not a huge threat, but still needed to be taken care of. 

Aside from that he also had a double date with his sister and Vetra to look forward to. Movie night would be fun this time around too he hoped. Liam tried to wiggle in of course, but Cora had other plans for the 2 of them. Something about special training asari style. 

Scott wasn't sure if they were actually dating or just good friends, but he was glad Cora had found someone else to torture with her endless asari stories at least. 

Jaal had returned to Aya for the time being, but still sent almost daily emails to Scott and the rest of the crew. He was always willing to come back into active duty should anything serious come up. 

Suvi and Kallo still left the ship less often then the rest, but Suvi was seeing a girl on the Nexus so when she did-she was not hard to find. Scott couldn't remember her real name, but Suvi usually called her Banshee-he did not press for details. 

Scott checked his messages and got an odd one from Jaal:

Scott, 

I don't know what to think of the human women I have met. Most of them are fine, but this one keeps looking at me like I'm prime rib. She keeps passing out when I get near. I tried to help her off the floor once, but she grabbed my ass. I won't make that mistake again! 

She was apparently trying to convince women in the resistance that they shouldn't be fighting-that fighting was men's work! My mother said she would slap her if she showed up with pamphlets again. She also spread some strange rumors. I don't even know what a Fedora is! Humans are strange. Not that you are strange-you are my friend! Thanks for listening to me ramble!

Stay Strong and Clear!  
Jaal Ama Darav

It seemed Jaal had a fan, but perhaps she would lose interest before long for his sake. 

Today Gil and Scott had field training. Gil would be ready for squad duty should another mission take place if Scott had anything to say about it. Gil agreed of course, as he would always worry when Scott went off without him. 

“So we aim the shooty end at the target and pull the trigger right?” Gil joked.

“That was funnier the first time you said it.” Scott laughed kissing him on the forehead. 

“Phhh! It's vintage now! Super in style!” Gil was a pretty good shot, but this tech powers are were he really excelled. He could overload an armed kett from across the field. He unfortunately had to prove that recently when a training session got ambushed. It scared Scott at first, but it seemed to have actually boosted Gil's confidence a great deal. Trial by fire is sadly an eventual must for any proper soldier. Scott would have preferred it be latter though. In fact he could live happily the rest of his life if neither of them had to go into battle again. 

Andromeda had already taught him that struggle was inevitable though. The kett would return someday, and the team would be ready.


End file.
